Love in an onsen - steam
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Juvia thought she was going to have the onsen all by herself and starts pleasuring herself, until Natsu catches her in the act. From then on, things start getting extremely steamy ;) Day 1 of Navia week: steam. HAPPY NAVIA WEEK EVERYONE!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, it is indeed I again! As most should all be aware, it is the first ever Navia week and I shall be participating in all the prompts! This is the most glorious, most cherished week to us Navia fans because as I mentioned before, it's the first ever!

The prompt for day one is steam and steam is what I shall be producing, if you already catch my drift ;)

So without wasting anymore time, let's just jump into it! We all get the disclaimers by now,

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Love in an onsen**

Juvia came tip toeing down the stairs of the hotel that they were all staying at and tried to make sure that she caused no noise. She didn't want anyone finding out that she was still awake at this ungodly hour.

She carried her towel as peeped her head around the side of the wall, making sure there was no one in sight. When it was clear, she quickly bounded over, stuffing her things into one of the baskets. She had asked the hotel if they would keep the onsen hot at night and for a small fee, they said they would do it for her.

She had already showered before coming down, so she easily slipped into the hot water and she moaned out to herself, enjoying the heat of the water. The onsen made her feel so strong!

Why was she at the onsen now? Because she was embarrassed. Because Fairy Tail had literally been the one to book out the hotel, all the girls were out in it together and Juvia was so insecure about her body. She had been so shy about getting in that when the girls pestered her, she just ran away and locked herself in her room, ultimately missing dinner as well.

She threw her head back as the steaming hot water seeped into places that made her feel extremely sensitive. That was also another problem that she faced as it was a secret that even her best friend wasn't allowed to know.

Onsens made her so damn horny.

It was like it heightened her senses to that of a dragon slayer and with there only being a wooden fence blocking off the female and the male's onsen, it wasn't going to be enough. She would have definitely jumped the man that was the object of her affections, and contrary to popular belief, that man was no longer Gray.

When she thought about it, she didn't actually know when her feelings started changing and shifting over to the fire mage. It must have been slow and gradual that's for sure. Maybe it's because Master paired Natsu and Gajeel together for a lot of missions nowadays, and because Gajeel has always been her partner, she was dragged around a lot too. It also helped stop fights that would have been disastrous, had she not been there to stop them.

She must have gotten used to his company and just found herself falling from there. His grin, his determination, his fighting spirit, his childishness and his heat. It all got to her.

The more she thought about him, the more steam she created in the onsen, making it so hot. The water bubbled and boiled around her form as she found herself trying to pleasure herself. She hadn't done it in a long time because she hasn't been to the onsen on her for a few good years now and she never pleasure herself back at Fairy Hills because all the girls would hear it. Now, it was like she threw all caution to the wind and didn't care about whether or not someone heard her.

Her hand gently glided across her torso as it slipped down and with ease, she slipped two digits into her lips between her hips. She gasped a little, forgetting how wonderful the feeling was and her right hand found one of erect nipples before she tugged at it. The steam rose, almost like a fog over the onsen.

"N-Natsuuuu, oh yesss. Uuuh."

She thought of him, pumping in and out of her at speeds that she wouldn't be able to comprehend. Her fantasies were wild and so was Natsu when she thought about it. She wondered what kind of lover he would be, but that question was easily answered. He would be as aggressive as he fought, that's for sure.

Suddenly, through her heavy lidded eyes, she could see a figure coming towards her. She ignored it. It must be the pleasuring and the steam that clouded her vision, making her see things. Everyone was usually asleep by 3am.

She continued by slipping in a third digit and pumping once more. She did it long and hard before she felt a tug in the lower parts of her body. "Oh Natsu, I'm about to cum!"

"You better not."

Juvia jumped as she pushed herself away from the side and turned around to see who had just caught her doing such things to herself. Lo and behold, through the steam, there he was in all his naked glory. Juvia's jaw dropped as she felt her face flush red from being caught by the one guy she dreamed to not catch her.

"Natsu."

Her voice was breathy as though she had just been running a marathon. Natsu smirked as he slipped into the water with a low groan.

"Man, this is how an onsen is supposed to be. So hot to the point it burns your skin off. You're good at this."

He just stood there in front of her as her mind was racing at 100 million miles per hour. She was baffled. They were just as naked as the day they were born, in front of each other! Juvia couldn't handle this.

"W-what is Natsu-san doing?!"

"I think the question is, why are pleasuring yourself saying my name, when you could just get me to do it myself?"

It took awhile for Juvia to register what was just said to her and she stared at him with utter shock. Did he know what he was implying?! That he would willingly have sex with her? She looked away from him, feeling so embarrassed that she made the water steam over even more. Natsu grunted in what seemed to be happiness as he grabbed Juvia around her waist. He pulled her in and she yelped as their birthday suits clashed against one another's.

"But is Natsu-san sure he wants to do this? With Juvia?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Juvia."

His voice was low and husky and it did things Juvia's body, like make her melt into him. Her breath hitched as his own fanned out over her ear to send shivers down her spine.

"For how long?"

"Ever since I started doing missions with you. Anyway, are we done talking?" He didn't even let her answer that question as he lips found hers, and just like in her fantasies, Natsu was a rough kisser, not wanting to treat her like delicate china, because she wasn't one. She was a strong female mage who was capable of keeping up with him, as well as being able to knock out guys twice her size.

He pushed her up against the side of the onsen and she moaned into his mouth, making a certain something harder than it already was. There was nothing in their way as their naked bodies were up against each other's. Juvia's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She swore that now Natsu was in the onsen with her, the steam was rising, making her evaporate.

Natsu soon left her bruised and swollen lips, deciding that he liked how open her neck was looking. He dragged his canines across her skin, leaving it searing in the heat, steam seeping from its tracks as Juvia jolted in what seemed to be pleasure.

"Oh Natsu!"

"You're so sensitive aren't you?" Juvia just whimpered in reply as his own fingers found her downstairs entrance. He slipped in two fingers making Juvia putty in his arms and he sucked on her neck. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her before finding the molds on her chest with his other hand.

"What do you know, you lied."

Juvia opened her eyes a little bit as Natsu roughly grabbed at her breasts and massaged them in his wet hands. She had to stop herself from crying out in order to ask her question.

"What did Juvia lie about?" It was like she was losing her breath. Natsu literally knocked the breath right out of her and with all the steam around them, as well as him messing up her mind by sticking two fingers in her and nipping at her breasts, it was hard to understand what he was talking about as well as talk to him.

"You said that you didn't have bigger boobs than Lucy. Yeah, you do."

He latched his mouth onto one of her perky ends at his made her mewl out in delight. Natsu could smell her arousal at its peak and he smirked. She was at his mercy right now and he could feel a certain type of heat pooling into one area, near her lower regions.

"Natsu, I'm, I'm gonna..."

Natsu stopped which made Juvia glare at him. He smirked once more and whispered one word into her ear. "Beg."

"Natsu, please, I..."

"You what? I'm not going to let you cum yet. You haven't told me what you want yet. Something that can benefit the both of us."

Juvia could feel Natsu's member literally throbbing in between her legs. It was so close to her entrance, but so far away. She didn't want to beg, it was so beneath her. But this was Natsu, a guy she had feelings for and he was the only one who could satisfy her needs right now. Hell, he was the only one she would let pleasure her.

"I...I need you right now Natsu-kun! Pleasure me, love me! I want you within me, deep within me!"

Natsu laughed. "If you say so. I'm not going to be gentle, if that's what you want."

The steam was too much now. Natsu was literally all fired up and Juvia was soon going to be as well. She couldn't help it, he was making her delirious. She knew it was going to hurt like a bitch, especially because it was her first time, but right now? She didn't really care. At the end of the day, she could wash away the blood using her magic anyway.

She could feel some heat at her entrance and when she looked down, it was like she was looking at a fire rod, and not a member of the male anatomy. Natsu jr was actually on fire and Juvia could feel excitement rising. This was it.

"Juvia doesn't want Natsu to be gentle."

With that, he drove right into her, filling her up from the inside out. Juvia threw her head back, holding back a scream as he rammed himself into her. She used her own water to soothe her sacred place to make it more bearable, and all she could feel was pleasure. The steam rose even higher, the sweat rolling off of their bodies and mingled together. It was a wonder how the water around them hadn't evaporated yet.

" _Fuck_ Juvia! You're so fucking _tight_!"

"Oh Natsu-kun! You're so _big!_ "

Natsu grabbed a handful of her blue locks and tilted her head up so that he could crush her lips with his own. Her body was heating up and so was Natsu's. They both ached and desired for one another and Natsu wasn't slowing down anytime soon. His inner dragon was taking over as he growled and let himself loose. His obsessive nature was starting to shine through as well.

"You're mine, all mine."

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" She let her hands get tangled in all his salmon locks she tugged on him as her legs were wrapped around his torso under the water. Her masochist side was shining through.

"Oh Natsu-kun, I've been a bad girl! Punish me! Fuck me long and Natsu-kun!"

That sent him off the edge as he literally set himself alight. Juvia didn't even care if the whole hotel was going to hear her, they might as well know now that she belonged to Natsu and Natsu belonged to her as well. She was in pure ecstasy.

That's when she felt it. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter and so did Natsu. He was about to pull out when Juvia held onto him fast. "Inside of me. Please."

Natsu gave in and as they both roared out, Natsu bit down hard on her neck as they both came. Juvia's juices dripped down Natsu's member as they were both panting. They could just about see each other through the steam and that was it. Natsu pushed away Juvia's sweaty hair that was stuck to her forehead and kissed her passionately once more, not even bothering to move himself out of her. He grinned down at her, his forehead leaning on hers.

"That was fucking amazing."

Juvia smiled and looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. "You were amazing."

"You've been speaking in first person for a while."

Juvia shrugged her shoulders, knowing damn well that she was going to be sore in the morning. She smirked. "Well seeing as Happy is in your room and I'm not sharing with anyone, how about Natsu comes to crash in my room? My room isn't the only thing you get to crash into." She ran her cool fingers up his arm slowly as he gulped, his eyes full of excitement.

"You mean, we get to go again?"

"Oh yeah. I want you to do me on everything. The bed, up against the wall, the floor, even in the shower."

That was all she had to say when Natsu pulled himself out of her, grabbed her out of the water and started running as she was in his arms.

"Wait! I need to clean the water from all our activities!"

"Oh shit yeah, all the girls will flip!"

Juvia flicked her wrist, the water rising and evaporating everything that wasn't supposed to be in it. She grinned as she kissed Natsu, a huge blush on her cheeks. He kissed her back and they could think about was the fact that their love for one another burned as much as Natsu burns down a town.

* * *

There, prompt one DONE! If you guys didn't know about Navia week, the rules are all up on Tumblr. Just type in Navia week into the search and wahla! It should come up! I'll also be posting my stories on tumblr before they come out on Fanfiction, so if you want, follow me and my tumblr is pretty simple, it's just dark-gothic-lolita. Let's spread the navia and love guys!

Speaking of which, my good GOOD friend Lanvia has a Navia community, so follow SPREAD THE NAVIA and you'll be updated on all the Navia stories that come through on the site whenever we find one!

If you have any Navia art work you would like to post up as well, better head down to Tumblr and start posting (make sure it's yours or you have permission to post it) and just make sure that #naviaweek or #navia week is one of the first five tags that you put on there so that it can be reblogged!

HAPPY NAVIA WEEK EVERYONE!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
